femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Angel Boland (Good Morning... and Goodbye!)
Angel Boland (Alaina Capri) was a minor antagonist in the 1967 exploitation filrm "Good Morning... and Goodbye!", which was produced by Russ Meyer. Angel is married to rich farmer Burt (Stuart Lancaster), who is over 25 years her senior. Burt is impotent and unable to satisfy her. As a result, the two are combative with one another. Angel turns to other avenues to satisfy her nyphomanic needs, and flaunts her body all over town. One funny scene has Angel sunning herself next to the pool when Ray (Don Johnson) comes over to court Burt's daughter Lana (Karen Ciral). When Ray asks her if she is Angel, or Mrs. Boland, Angel responded, "Now that you recognise me, go screw your eyeballs back in". Angel seduces him and while he is in the process of rubbing suntan oil on her, Lana returns home. Lana makes the comment, that "that's enough on her back Ray, you ought to try her other side, she'd enjoy that much more". Angel responded back, that he would too, as she rolled over to accomodate that. She asked Ray if he "was going to finish the job", and Lena responded, "you finish it mommy, or have one of your customers. You're in your natural position, why waste the moment". Angel fired back that "five minutes later honey, and I would have blown your boyfriend". Lana said she had a dirty mind and a mouth to match. Lana proceeded to flip Angel's hammock over which caused Angel to be wet and humiliated. While Angel got out of the pool, Ray was admiring her figure, which prompted Lana to make the comment, "what's the matter, haven't seen a half-naked lady before". Ray responded, "no, not with a wingspread like that". Just then, Angel tackled Lana, and the two went back intot the pool. A catfight continued for several seconds until Burt returned home and seperated the two. After grabbing Lana out of the pool, Angel went running into the house. Sexually frustrated, Angel turned to a blue collar construction worker named Stone (Patrick Wright). The two of them headed off to a nightclub to dance. Angel got easily frustrated and jealous when Stone couldn't keep his eyes off the young blonde go go dancer (Sylvia Tedemar). While all of this is going on, a mysterious sorceress (Hagi) has been watching Burt. She seduces him into the forest, and gets things flowing with him again. This saves his marriage with Angel, as he is finally able to satisfy her again. Trivia *Alaina Capri appeared as Sheila Ross in the 1967 exploitation film "Common Law Cabin". Gallery Alaina Capri ladder.gif screenshot_10341.png screenshot_10342.png screenshot_10343.png screenshot_10344.png 001adac1.jpeg 1c80d175a76391f0f3fcd4b969469e7d.jpg Alaina Capri lotion.gif screenshot_10346.png screenshot_10347.png screenshot_10348.png screenshot_1595.jpg screenshot_10353.png screenshot_1596.jpg Alaina Capri ladder2.gif 2g3c3g.gif screenshot_1597.jpg Alaina Capri seperated.gif screenshot_1598.jpg 2g3c66.gif 500full-alaina-capri.jpg 2g3c80.gif goodmorning40.jpg 2g3ca1.gif 2g3cc3.gif 2g3cf6.gif 001adac3.jpeg 2g3cim.gif 2g3clk.gif screenshot_1601.jpg screenshot_1602.jpg screenshot_1603.jpg screenshot_10362.png x1080--2z.jpg screenshot_10363.png screenshot_10350.png 4037881048.JPG screenshot_1599.jpg images angel2.jpeg Alaina Capri green.gif screenshot_1600.jpg screenshot_10352.png Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:Adulteress Category:Bikini Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Wetlook Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:High Heels Category:Garter Belt Category:Bra and Panties Category:Barefoot